The Pathogen Functional Genomics Resource Center (PFGRC) provides researchers with free-of-charge functional genomic research resources and training to aid functional genomics research on a variety of pathogens and invertebrate vectors of infectious diseases for which genomic sequence information is currently, or will soon be, available. These include DNA microarrays, protein expression clones, bioinformatic tools and genomic data sets.